nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Griselda Ambrose
Griselda Ambrose is a character role-played by Viviana Background Information Griselda is a friendly, although a bit psychopathic- grandmother who cares a great deal for her adoptive grandchildren she takes in under her wing. She had worked as an underground doctor for several years. She had been widowed after murdering her first husband for reasons unknown. Soon after, she fell in love with another man who she thought was "the one" and ended up marrying him. Until she found out her elder sister had tried to sleep with him. Filled with jealous rage and anger from this betrayal, Griselda murdered both her husband and her sister, pushing her sister out of a window. After the murders, she was arrested and taken to court to undergo a trial. She plead insanity, leading her to be locked away in Parson Rehabilitation Center. In her 90's she broke free after murdering a doctor by pushing him out of a window, reminiscent to the murder of her sister, and bolting away. She is now looking to complete her To-Do list filled with life events before she meets her demise. At the top of her list is finding her final husband while creating her own grandchildren empire. Griselda has recently dabbled in the criminal lifestyle thanks to Cassie Cupcakes guidance. She is now gang affiliated with the SBS Angels. She has also released her debut rap single under the stage name "Lil Raisin" titled "Canes Up." Relationships [[Carmella Corset|'Carmella Corset']] Carmella is Griselda’s blood granddaughter, for whom she cares very much for. Griselda is there for her when she needs someone to guide her or simply a helping hand, despite Carmella getting her into trouble more often than not. Griselda betrayed Carmella after kidnapping and offering her to the GSF in exchange for money. Soon after the deal went terribly wrong Carmella kidnapped her and shot her multiple times in an attempt to get revenge. Griselda came up with a plan. She anonymously called Carmella telling her she had won a cash prize from a random raffle pulled by Cop Killa Records. She then lead Carmella to a quiet building and revealed her identity, retaliating by beating her multiple times with a baseball bat and robbing her, leaving her in the ICU. [[Davey Doherty|'Davey Doherty']] When they first met, Davey quickly became Griselda’s favorite grandkid after he complimented her and she adopted him as her grandson (much to the dismay of Carmella). Davey drives Griselda up the wall with his crazy antics. When he becomes too much, she sometimes has to take off her heel to whoop him with it for causing her so much distress. [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']] Gladys is one of the first people she met in the city after she escaped. She tried to help Griselda find her way back to Buckingham Palace. Unfortunately, Griselda was brought to the wrong one. But ever since then, the two became friends. It also helps that they are about the same age. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']] Chang and Griselda have a... unique relationship. He first struck her eye after he had called her his "future wife" after his break up with Freya Manning. Chang is very forward and throws out flirtatious remarks in a sexual nature while Griselda is sometimes confused by some of the things he says. She is pretty laid-back about it and sometimes flirts back in return. She often claims Chang is the love of her life and refers to him as her "future husband." She even briefly mentions him in her song, Cane's Up. Facts * Claims to have given birth to George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Obama. * Sings and produces her own music, including hardcore gangster granny rap. * Recently gave birth to a baby watermelon. * Sometimes you can hear the faint sound of circus clown music in the air when she gets herself in trouble. Quotes * g-g-g-granny on the track Category:Female